1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus, an information providing method, and an information providing program embodied on a computer readable medium, and more particularly to an information providing apparatus, an information providing method, and an information providing program embodied on a computer readable medium for transmitting images of materials presented in meetings and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Illustrations are given by projecting images of materials for illustrations on screens, in meetings and the like. In recent years, materials for illustrations are stored in a computer connected to a projector or the like serving as a display apparatus so that the projector displays the material images output by the computer.
A highlighting technique is also known in which a presenter, for example, uses a laser pointer to underline or hatch characters, etc. that he/she wants to highlight in the image displayed during the illustration. In general, the part to be highlighted by the presenter in the displayed image has often important implications, and highlighting helps the presenter to make the illustration easy to understand.
However, some of listeners who listen to the illustration do not understand the meaning of the highlighted part or want to obtain more detailed information. Unfortunately, the conventional techniques can display materials that help presenters with their illustration but cannot provide materials requested by listeners.